


Sweet Misery

by JereBearGilbert



Series: Harley and Kara's Extremely Complicated and Confusing Love Life [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DCU, Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Suicide Squad (2016) Fusion, Anti-Hero Harley Quinn (eventually), Arrow (TV 2012) - Freeform - Freeform, BAMF Harley Quinn, Because Supergirl suggested she could be rehibilitated, DCEU and Arrowverse Fusion, F/F, Harley Quinn is her own villain, Inspired by Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn), Kara Danvers and Harleen Quinzel were friends Pre Harley Quinn, Kara just wants Harley to go straight, Kinda?, Maybe - Freeform, More characters and tags eventually, Post-Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Post-Episode: s02e16 Suicide Squad, Post-Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 3, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 2, Retcon Timeline, The government frees Harley Quinn, They were all stupid, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JereBearGilbert/pseuds/JereBearGilbert
Summary: Harley Quinn is not sure what her life holds for her anymore. The Joker abandoned her and left her to rot in Arkham, and she doesn't have much motivating er to free herself for a life on the run. Enter Kara Danvers or as she's now known Supergirl who was friends with Harleen Quinzel before she came to Gotham. Before she fell in love. Before she fell from grace. She's the last person Harley ever thought she'd see again...but when she comes bringing an offer too good to be true? What's a girl to do besides seize the opportunity,  twist it for her own means, stab those around her in the back, and look like a boss while doing it?-------ORThe Harley Quinn/Supergirl DCEU and Arrowverse Fusion no one asked for where Harley is looking to make a name for herself, Kara just wants her friend and crush back, and Amanda Waller was stupid enough to go along with Supergirl's plan to rehabilitate one of the countries most intelligent psychopaths and gives her access to other psychopaths causing Chaos to ensue.-Suicide Squad 2016 Replacement-Post The Flash Season Two-Post Supergirl Season Three-Pre Batwoman Season One- Post Arrow Season Two Episode SixteenSpoilers for all and beyond
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harley and Kara's Extremely Complicated and Confusing Love Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Misery

**Chapter One- Sweet Visitation**

The air was brisk as the night was cold and the silence reigned supreme. The only sound at all were evenly placed footsteps down a stone hall. Stone echoed. The noise carried throughout not just this hall, but several. A cyclone if you would. This particular cyclone of sound waves ended in an open space. A large room that contained a single structure. Most would day this structure was a cell, cells being the typical for what one would find in a jail or a facility like Arkham Asylum. But this was no cell. It wasn't for walls confining some hardened drug lord or psychotic child killer. It was a cage.

It stood in the center of the large open space at the end of the longest hall. It went almost to the ceiling of the tall room..and it didn't have walls at all. That's what made it a cage to begin with because what it lacked in walls it made up for with _bars_. Steel. Heavy duty. Bars. The cage was half the side of the room. A large space. Generous enough from the operators of the institution. Whether it was because it was their decision that certain allowances be made for _special_ cases, or it was to keep the cages inhabitant docile and content no one could say other than Warden Sharp.

It featured an array of things though that others wouldn't have been granted in a million years. An espresso maker for one. Something that guards looked at with confusion because where exactly did the _coffee_ come from? Maybe it was bribery? That was the thought on their minds. Money. Influence. Blackmail. There was no bed though. Not even a cot which surely someone would lobby for? No instead a make shift sleeping device similar to those put in trees was tied to the bars a decent ways up in the cage. A hassle to get to for anyone surely. But this wasn't a cage belonging to anyone. It belonged to one of the most prestigious psychopaths the city offered. Maybe the country.

_Harley Quinn._

The clown princess of crime herself. A real legend around the asylum. The Joker's girl. Or at the very least she had been. No one really knew for sure about the...present stage of their relationship..and no one was suicidal enough to ask. She'd made an amazing criminal. The perfect match to his chaos and then some. Most even realized she was the most dangerous of the two. Specifically because she had never been caught. Not once...until two months earlier during a high speed chase involving both the GCPD and Gotham's own urban legend...the Batman.

_A car zoomed through the almost deserted streets of Gotham City. A pimped out purple Lamborghini that was just as flashy and in your face as the driver's own style. It abruptly swerved as it rounded the next corner and the young woman in the passenger seat cackled. Her hand outside the window tapping the outside of the car in excitement. But that was all over when the thump occurred on the roof of the vehicle. That noise caused the green haired driver to roll his eyes with a scowl and briefly make eye contact with the passenger._

“ _We've got company.” He said wryly as the passenger, Harley Quinn pulled a decent sized handgun from her purse. The Joker smirking at it's appearance as he swerved again through another intersection that was thankfully empty. The movement causing the grip the flying rodent atop the car had to loosen slightly much to Joker's excitement. The woman however was getting suitably annoyed with their evening being interrupted prematurely and expressed such._

“ _Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. Get off! You're ruining date night!” The exclamation was followed by three shots going through the roof of the car as the Dark Knight rolled to one side or the other to avoid the bullets._

_It was still an unknown whether it was deliberate what happened next. But all that could really be heard was Harley's increasing panic as the clown Prince of crime neared the edge of a board walk._

“ _Puddin'...”_

“ _Puddin'.....”_

“ _Puddin'! I can't swim! I CAN'T SWIM!'_

_SPLASH._

_For a long moment there was nothing else. The force of the impact. Harley launching through the windshield. Joker disappearing and swimming to safety in the ensuing chaos. Batman following after a partially conscious Harley. Water. So much water. But mostly abandonment. Something that stunned her even as she fought in the Batman's grip whilst they rose to the surface. He **left** her._

Two months ago that happened and she'd never seen him again. Washed his hands of her and left her to rot. As if her getting caught, not being good enough to escape on her own, was grounds for throwing her away. So here she stayed. Just like Pamela had warned her would happen eventually. Just like everyone had said would happen when he felt she'd become a liability. She'd been dumped? Ghosted. Left. Abandoned. Pick your choice but it had been made clear her 'Puddin'' wasn't coming back for her. She was on her own..and she'd made the most of it.

Clear light blue eyes snapped open at the sound of foot steps as Harley hung upside down from a gymnastics like ribbon tied to the top of her cage. Her slightly matted and rumpled blonde hair limp and messy as it stretched to the floor. There were no voices indicating _who_ was coming. But she let go of the ribbon and flipped through the air before gracefully landing on her feet regardless. Grabbing the little cup she made a fresh espresso and sipped the hot beverage. Like her other things...privileges given in exchange for her word to stay put securely in Arkham. Unlike most..Sharp seemed to realize she'd escape...if she wanted to.

It all felt a little Doctor Lector for her taste but..that didn't make the conclusion the Warden had drawn any less true. If she wanted to she would have left. Escaped two months ago but instead she negotiated amenities and remained. Maybe because Joker wasn't in the picture any longer, her hope for them fading after the first week, or maybe because she had nothing else exciting tono look forward to outside. This though...a visit. That was something. Sure the Bat had been once or twice looking for information on Joker..but he'd stopped coming after the second time she told him quite honestly that anything she could or would say would be outdated now. He wouldn't chance it with her capture. Batsy seemed to accept that.

This though?

This was new. This was exciting because she had _no_ idea who was walking down the hall towards her. The excitement only increased when she saw.

It had been what felt like years. Years since these eyes had laid on Harleen Quinzel or as she went by now Harley Quinn. Slightly curled dirty blonde hair..some sort of Kevlar and spandex composite. A red cape. But mostly a brilliant 'S' donning the chest. Kara Zor-El stared into those familiar blue orbs and she saw..very little of the smart and compassionate woman that wanted to help people whom was from Metropolis. She didn't know..what Joker had done..or how much of her old friend was left but she'd come to try. She was the only one left that could and more importantly the only one who _wanted_ too.

Bruce had said it was a lost cause. That she was too far gone and Harleen..the woman Kara had gotten to know and had become her friend? Was gone. But looking at her now? The white paste and ruby red lipstick scrubbed away? Kara wasn't so sure he'd been right about that.

“Harleen.” She commented when she came and stopped in front of the cage on one side of the bars.

“Kara.” Was the other woman's reply as she came to stop at the inside. “Thank you for not insulting my intelligence with the pointless venture in secret identities.” She added.

Kara rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips. It was easy. As if they'd never stopped speaking to begin with and she didn't know what to _do_ with that.

“You...might be a lot of things these days Harley, but stupid still isn't one of them.” Kara admitted in agreement. She had boggled her mind about that after all. How to approach Harley. Whether to pretend they'd never met. That they were nothing but strangers. But that didn't align with her goals. She was here to ask her something. Convince her of something. Doing that by pretending she wasn't Kara Danvers from Smallville that Harleen had worked with while she paid her way through her Psyche degree wouldn't work.

The two women stared at one another and neither moved or spoke for a long few moments. It was as if both were silently assessing the other. Looking for any sense of what they were thinking. How they were feeling about seeing each other again. But Harley felt herself losing her patience. Something she did far more easily these days and she leveled Kara with a inquisitive raise of her brow.

“I've seen coverage of you sailing around Metropolis Kara. Surely Supergirl...hasn't come all this way just to stare at a ghost from the past?” She inquired.

The words stung. Hearing the way she referred to herself as a ghost. As if she were dead...or at least the her from before was. Kara had expected it but hadn't been prepared for it all the same. She was almost flush against the bars now looking at the other blonde and willing herself to see...something other than Harley Quinn. The super villain. She did too..but it was buried deep deep down behind layers of resentment, rage, psychosis, and maybe even some regret. She wasn't her friend Harleen anymore...but she wasn't a psychopath either. This much Kara knew for sure.

Still it proved difficult for her to find the actual words. For her to actually speak about why she was there because doing that? It meant acknowledging the bars between them. The distance in their former friendship that she wasn't sure could be closed. It had been at least two years...maybe three since she'd left Metropolis with Kara promising to call. To keep in touch. But then she'd become Supergirl and between her Aunt, Daxamites, and Reign? She never called once. Standing here she couldn't not wonder if it would have changed things if she had.

“I want to visit. To talk to an old friend. Maybe even apologize for not keeping in touch like I said I would when you moved to Gotham.” She said softly.

Harley didn't know what to say. She had thought about Kara a few times over the years...even tried to call her a couple times but the other young woman had gotten a new number at some point. There hadn't been much she could do. It wasn't as if she had time between her job, falling for the Joker, and becoming a super villain to take a trip to Metropolis to look up Supergirl for a chat to catch up and have girl talk. Her expression said as much.

“I don't know if you've noticed Blondie but I've been a little busy killing innocents and destroying millions in property. It's not exactly your brand so I can't imagine what we might possibly have to talk about.” She replied finally. Her eyes narrowing slightly.

It was about what Kara expected. Maybe not as bad. But she had the one thing Harleen wouldn't expect.

“What if it's about your freedom?” Kara countered raising an eyebrow.

Harley's expression became confused before it fell completely leaving her stoic and unreadable. Her mind going at a million miles an hour because surely this couldn't be real. She was here for life. That was a given. But Kara looked so sure. So truthful that Harley wasn't too sure anymore. She could have broken out a dozen times over..but she hadn't and now she finally put together why. Because it would be worthless and mean nothing. The capes would never _stop_ hunting her. But if she was...released? She'd be free. This thought left Harley to say the only thing she could.

“Okay...I'm listening.”


End file.
